


sacchan support system

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: the many times you relied on your beloved sacchan - formally known as tendou satori.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	sacchan support system

“It hurts Sacchan…”

Your voice wobbled as you clutched your knee, tears prickling with tears. Tendou looks at you at a panic, chest heaving as his own tears threaten to spill. He’s not good with people – you’re basically his first friend, and on the very first of your outings he was already faced with the test of friendship. Taking off your cap, he pressed a kiss on your forehead.

“Pain, pain go away!”

“…away?”

He nodded, repeating both actions until you laughed, Tendou giving up on shy kisses and launching into a full barrage of blowing raspberries against your cheeks. The two of you raced each other to the creek, the skinned knee forgotten in favor of searching for spirits and flowers.

* * *

“Can you, like, stop that?”

Looking up from your spot in his bed, you quirked an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean, Sacchan?” He groaned, burying his face in his palms. “ _That_. The nickname.” With furrowed brows, you propped yourself up on your elbows.

“Why?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little embarrassing? We’ll be in high school next year and we’re still calling each other by nicknames.”

Mulling it over, you found a grand total of _zero_ reasons why you’d find it embarrassing. But turning to your best friend and the way his face was starting to match his hair, you could only sigh.

“Okay, then, Tendou-san.”

His surname felt alien from your lips, and his eyes only widened at the sound. “You don’t have to be that formal, you know.” Tendou’s voice was soft, yet in the small space of his room, you heard his veiled admission loud and clear.

“Didn’t you want to be more mature about it, Tendou-san?”

Your laugh echoed through the house as he chucked a magazine at you.

“You’re so cruel, Sacchan,” you tease, scooting over as he took a spot next to you. Muttering something about you hogging his own bed, you cut him off with a pillow to his face. When your giggles died down, the tow of you stayed that way, lying side by side and staring up at the cream ceiling of his room.

The silence that followed was rare, but welcomed. In these moments, your hearts felt as though they were following the same duet.

“Do you mind if I call you by your first name, then?”

It was a silly question, but Tendou’s heart warmed nonetheless. You had been in his life for as long as he could remember, but the fact that you bothered to ask – though he wouldn’t have minded if you didn’t – made his heart flutter in ways he couldn’t really process yet.

His response was a hum of approval, but you knew what he hid behind it. It was a _yes_ and a _thank you_ rolled into one. Sitting up, the smile on your face was different, its usual mischief gone. In place of it was a tenderness that only fueled the thundering of Tendou’s heart.

“Then I’ll be in your care, Sacch – _Satori_.”

He rolled his eyes, smothering your face with a pillow as you giggled. It was a tough time to be a teen, with all the changes he was going through, but now, he didn’t mind it as much.

Not when his stuttering pulse was a welcome change to the fire on his face when his name rolled off your tongue like honey.

* * *

“Good luck, Sacchan!”

The red-haired boy instinctively turned at the sound of his nickname, eyes widening at the sight. Though the gym was packed with people from the Shiratorizawa Academy, it was painfully obvious that you were here for _him_.

It was hard to miss when you’ve dyed your hair a fiery red, styling like his own, holding makeshift merchandise in both your hands. Your peers at the stands could only giggle, knowing that your bond with the Guess Monster ran deeper than what they imagined.

By the time it was the thirst set, more than half of the crowd was waving non-lighting up light sticks with the faces of the volleyball club at the top, chanting impromptu cheers that were leagues livelier than the traditional. It was a welcome challenge for the band and the pep-squad, but your enthusiasm overpowered their enthusiasm.

And your voices didn’t go unheard, as the players fought against their teal opponents with newfound vigor, eager to hear their name chanted in congratulations.

You screamed loudest when they won, limbs flailing happily as they bowed at the opposition and began to line up in front of the stands.

He’d reprimand your slip later, when he’ll pretend to be annoyed you called him by the nickname he had sorely missed. And you’ll pretend you don’t notice the faint blush on his cheeks and his puffed-up chest, biting back what was unspoken between the two of you.

The two of you will pretend to not be in love with the other – fear winning over your need for romance. And your peers will play along, saving their frustrations for when your backs are turned.

* * *

“Does it hurt?”

You blink blearily, eyes barely keeping open. You register the faces around you – the pudgy face of your grandchildren wailing into the linen sheets, your children barely holding up their strong façade.

With every strength you have left, you try to soothe them with a smile, though your lips tremble with the effort.

Time had withered your body away, but you didn’t mind. You had spent the majority of it happy – building a life of your own alongside your best friend, who one day surprised you with a grandiose trip to his patisserie in Paris to get down on one knee near the Eiffel tower.

_You’re such a romantic, Sacchan_ , you say between tears, as he slipped the ring into your finger. He’s crying too, and you taste his tears as you press your lips against his. He tasted of chocolate eclairs and promises, and he spent the rest of your lives together doing just that.

You turned your meager house into a home, the nights filling up with the energy of several children having your sharp wit and Tendou’s boundless chaotic energy. It wasn’t smooth sailing, of course. There were times that you felt disconnected, times where you feared the thread between you two would snap.

But he was quick to come back into your arms, and you to his, hearts grappling for each other.

Time had taken him from your arms a while ago – and you had stayed by him, silent tears rolling down your cheeks as you waited for the breath that never came. “Don’t be late,” he said, his unseeing eyes staring into yours the same way he always had.

You shook your head as your eldest’s question finally sunk in. You felt heavy, but at ease, warmth spreading from your chest to the ends of your body. Relaxing into the sheets, you drifted away with a smile, seeing the same tuft of unruly red hair and mischievous smile, hand outstretched and beckoning you over.

“I’m home, Sacchan.”


End file.
